


While You Were Sleeping

by venom_thriller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel version of the movie While You were sleeping because I have a knack for seeing destiel in everyhting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Castiel was little, all he had was his dad, Chuck Novak. His mom had died during childbirth but Chuck never made Cas feel like his life was incomplete. Chuck told great stories about his mom and their travels. Castiel's mom had given his dad the world. Figuratively and literally. Well, it was a globe that lit up but still. Chuck always said that his mom's favorite place had always been Italy and with all the great adventures out there, Cas felt himself wanting to go see the world too. He felt like it was his destiny. Unfortunately, with his dad already working day and night shifts, he seemed to be stuck in Chicago forever. When he was 18, his dad got diagnosed with cancer and it sealed both of their fates. The treatment cost too much and Chuck decided that since he was going to die either way, he wasn't going to leave his son with a debt that will hang over him. He stopped the treatment. When Cas was 22, his dad died. All by himself, Cas knew that college wasn't for him. With the treatment his dad did do there was just no way he could afford even more debt. He worked at a train station, taking tokens from people who were going somewhere Cas would never see and then came back to a dingy apartment in a cramped building that was probably so old it was a fire hazard. He had three friends, though. Well, two but he counts Balthazar just to make himself feel less pathetic. Anna worked in the same booth as him, Ralph lived in the apartment under him, and Balthazar was the building's owner's son who wouldn't stop harassing him for a date.

Besides an urge to travel, Castiel's dad had ingrained another trait in him. Being a hopeless romantic. All his bedtime stories had been about the heroic prince saving the damsel in distress. His dad made a point to tell him that his mom was anything but a damsel in distress. If anything, she'd been the heroic princess saving the prince. When it turned out Cas preferred princes to princesses, Chuck didn't really care. He always said that when you saw your soulmate, you just knew. It'd hit you like a ton of bricks and a ton of bricks didn't give a damn about your sexuality, it'd still hit you flat on your ass. And he was right.

Castiel's soulmate's name was Sam. He didn't know Sam's last name and the only reason he knew his first name was because one time when Sam was giving Cas the train token, he had just called someone and said "Hey, its Sam." Cas knew it was pathetic that the only words he has said to the guy was 'hi' and 'have a nice day' but they were truly meant to be. Seeing Sam was the highlight of his day. Monday through Friday Sam would come up to his window and Cas would say hi then he'd nod and give Cas a token and Cas would say have a nice day and then Sam would give him this _smile_ that would make Castiel feel butterflies and then it was over. Sam would walk away and get on a train and Cas would be thinking about tomorrow when he'd get to see Sam again. Castiel's own Prince Charming.

Castiel picked up some donuts from a shop on his way home and, since they were on sale, picked one up for Ralph. It hadn't started snowing yet but it was definitely cold and Cas had a collection of sweaters to wear. He also wore his dad's jacket. Ralph always made fun of his clothing choices but he was warm so he didn't care. When he got to Ralph's apartment, he barely knocked on the door before he was being ushered in.

"Castiel! I'm so glad you could stop by." Ralph pat him on the shoulder.

Cas smiled and gave Ralph his donut. "Just needed to drop this off." He paused when he saw there was a younger girl around his age there. She had long, curly hair and was chewing gum noisily.

Ralph looked between the two and smiled. "Castiel, this is my niece, Savanna." Cas tried not to groan. He knew exactly where this was going. "You are an attractive young man, very polite, you shouldn't still be single."

Cas smiled weakly at Savanna. "Hi, Savanna, nice to meet you."

She blew a bubble and bit it, looking him up and down. "Nice sweater."

"Uh, Ralph, thanks but I really need to get going I've got some errands to run."

Ralph frowned. "Oh, you sure? I really don't mind if you stick around and chat.."

"No, I'm sure. Thank you, though." He left quickly. He hadn't exactly lied about having chores. Misha was waiting for him.

When he opened his apartment door, he was greeted by a sound that was half purr, half meow. Cas smiled and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the floor and let his brown tabby climb into his lap. "Hi, Misha.. How's my pretty girl?" He pet her head. "Were you good while I was at work?" She murped.


	2. Chapter 2

"What will you have?"

"Just the usual."

The hot dog guy raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

Cas looked at him, exasperated. "I've been buying here for two years." The guy shrugged and Cas sighed. "Mustard. Coke."

"Castiel! Castiel!"

Cas groaned when he saw his boss running his way. He grabbed the hot dog and coke and started a brisk walk away from Micheal. A few seconds later there was a hand on his shoulder and a panting Micheal leaning on him. "What?"

"I'm glad I found you here." Micheal took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"I was hoping you'd find me in Bermuda," Cas mumbled.

Micheal chuckled and pointed at him. "Bermuda. Good one. Y'know I am recommending you for Employee of the Month?"

Cas squinted. "We don't have an Employee of the Month." He took a bite of his hot dog and cringed. Mustard and ketchup. 

"Sure we do! I, Supervisor Micheal, nominate you, Castiel Novak, for Employee of the month. Castiel is never latee, does his job great, and is willing to work Christmas even though he worked Thanksgiving?" Micheal gave him a pleading look.

"Micheal, I'm not working Christmas," Cas whined. He started walking away but Micheal stopped him.

"You'll get a plaque with the Mayor's seal on it."

"I didn't vote."

"You get to ride on a float for the next parade?"

"I hate parades."

"Did you know it also comes with a bit extra money added onto the holiday bonus?" He said, trying to sell his proposal with a smile.

Cas glared. "I hate you."

Micheal sighed. "Castiel, Anna's sick, Meg has a big family event a few states over, and I promised my kids I'd be there. I know it isn't fair and I can't make you do it but you're the only one with-"

"Without a family," Cas finished, looking down at his hot dog. Micheal gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

 

"Thank you, have a nice day."

The woman walked away without replying. Cas sighed and looked over at Sam. They had gone through their routine today. Cas had almost introduced himself but got too nervous. He watched as two guys came up to Sam, saying Merry Christmas. They got close, one going behind him. Suddenly they were trying to take his coat off. Sam shoved one and got punched in the face. The one behind circled to the front and ducked a punch. He shoved Sam. Sam lost his balance. Cas watched in horror as Sam stumbled too close to the edge of the platform. One more punch and Sam fell. The two guys ran for it. Cas jumped up and swung the booth door open. He hovered near the edge of the platform, trying not to complete freak out.

"Sam? Sam! Can you hear me? Oh, god, Sam, please, you need to wake up you're on the train tracks." Sam was completely knocked out. "Fuck, uhh, um, okay." Cas sat on the edge and jumped onto the tracks. He leaned over Sam and lifted his head up. His nose was bleeding. "Come on, Sam, wake up." His heart jumped out of his chest when he heard the blare of a train whistle. "Sam! Please! A train's coming!" He shook him. The train was in view now and getting closer by the second. "Shit." The train was heading straight for them. The conductor was waving his arms. Cas got on top of Sam and closed his eyes. He rolled them over, breath getting knocked out of him when they rolled off the tracks and onto the dirt. He shielded Sam when the train went by. When there was finally quiet he sat up and let out a shaky breath. Sam blinked, squinting at Cas. Cas moved a strand of hair out of his face. "You're gonna be okay," he assured. As quick as he woke up, Sam fell unconscious again. 


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital was not too crowded but Cas still had to push his way to the front desk. "Uh, excuse me, um, a man was brought in here a few seconds ago?"

The receptionist finished typing something and looked up at him. "Alright, what's his name."

"Sam."

She typed something in. "Last name?"

"I-I don't know it."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I need his last night."

Cas groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the glass doors that led to the emergency section of the hospital, he could see Sam on a gurney, doctors hovering around him. Cas pointed. "He's- He's right there." He ran towards the doors but was stopped by a male doctor. 

"Excuse me, are you family?"

Cas tried moving past him. "No, but-"

"I'm sorry, you can't go in unless you're family."

Cas covered his face with his hands, frustrated. The doctor walked away. He leaned on the door watching as Sam disappeared around the corner. His Prince Charming. Hurt. And Cas couldn't even see him or know if he was going to be okay. He never even introduced himself. Cas traced the medical sign on the door and sighed. "I was gonna marry him."

A female doctor grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the elevators. "Come with me." Cas followed. She led him through a few hallways and then stopped at a door. She smiled as she pushed the door open. Cas felt a mixture of feelings when he saw Sam. He was able to see him. He was able to make sure he was okay. The problem was, he didn't look very okay. There were a bunch of monitors hooked up to him and tubes coming out of everywhere. The doctor pat his arm sympathetically. She pulled a chair up to the hospital bed and sat him down. "He's in a coma," she explained. Cas looked up at her with tearful eyes. 

"Is he gonna be okay?"

She sighed and pursed her lips. "We don't know yet." She grabbed Castiel's hand and placed it on Sam's. "Go on, honey. Talk to him." She pat their joined hands.

Cas cleared his throat looking uncertainly between the doctor and Sam. "Um.. Hi. Everything- Everything's going to be okay. You're gonna get better. I know it." He looked at the doctor who was smiling at their interaction. 

A police officer came in and pulled the doctor to the side. "Is that the guy who saved his life?"

The doctor nodded, excitedly. "It gets even better.. He's his fiancé."

The cop raised his eye brows. He made his way over to Cas. "Excuse me, sir. I have a few questions." Cas stood and nodded.

Another doctor walked in and tapped the cop on the shoulder. "Officer, may I interrupt you?"

"Of course." He looked at Cas. "I'll be right over there."

The doctor smiled and shook Castiel's hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Ruben.

"I'm Castiel."

They both looked over at the door when a family could be heard outside.

"Where the hell is he?"

"John, calm down."

They started filing in through the door. A blonde woman gasped and ran to Sam's side. "Oh! My baby looks so pale!"

The doctor looked at all the people. "Are you Sam's family?"

An older man looked at him angrily. "This is my son. What's wrong with him? How is he?"

The blonde woman put a hand on his arm. "John, please."

The doctor looked at him impatiently. "You can't just come bursting in here. This is the emergency unit."

The blonde woman looked worriedly at the doctor. "But he's going to be alright, right?"

John was waiting for the answer too. "Right?!"

The doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face. "He's in a coma."

"Oh! This is horrible! On Christmas Eve!" John hugged the blonde woman.

The other family members were already circling Sam and talking excitedly.

The doctor put his hands up defensively. "His vitals are strong and his brain waves are looking good. He has an extremely good chance of getting out of this."

"Brain waves," John muttered. "Are you a specialist?"

A younger girl walked over to the doctor. "What happened to him?"

"He was pushed off a train platform."

Gasps and murmurs traveled through the room.

Another younger girl pointed at Cas. "Who's he?" 

"He's his fiancé."

Castiel's eyes went wide with horror as he stared at the doctor. Why would the doctor say that? The room went quiet as they all turned to stare at Cas. 

John broke the silence. "Sam's engaged?"

Everyone began talking loudly and Cas put his hands up. "Wait, you don't understand, I-"

John looked at Sam. "You got engaged and didn't tell your own mother?! Mary, he didn't tell you?" The blonde woman, Mary, shook her head. John threw his arms up. "I didn't even know he liked guys!" Cas felt his face go red with embarrassment. So Sam was straight. That's nice to know. 

Mary was pacing. "He should've told us. He knew we wouldn't care. I mean, all Dean's been bringing home for the past ten years is boys. Oh, Dean, I wish Dean were here."

One of the younger girls tugged on Mary's sleeve. "Is grandma okay?"

Mary looked over at an old woman, sitting in a chair with her hand over her heart. "Mom!  Are you okay? She has a heart problem," she told the doctor. "She's had three attacks just today."

The old woman scowled. "They weren't attacks, they were episodes."

John huffed a laugh.  "Nothing wrong with her hearing, though."

"I heard that, John."

John gestured to Castiel. "Okay, what's he doing here, though."

"Hey, this man saved your son's life."

An older man frowned. "You said he fell off a train platform."

The doctor nodded. "Castiel, here, jumped on the tracks."

The man raised his eyebrows and turned to Cas. "You jump on the tracks, boy?"

"Yeah," Cas said weakly.

John didn't even look at Cas. "It's supposed to be family only."

The old man whacked John on the back of his head. "He is family. He's engaged to your son, ya idjit."

John sighed. "You're right, Bobby." He turned to Cas. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mary stopped him. "We haven't seen him in such a long time and he never calls and we didn't know." She gathered Cas in her arms holding him tightly. Cas froze for a second then melted into the motherly touch. "It's just such a surprise." Mary's eyes started watering. "I always wanted him to find love an- and you jumped onto train tracks for him.. Oh, Sam!" She went over to Sam's side and grabbed his hand.

Cas edged his way out of the hectic room and found the doctor. "Why did you say I was engaged to Sam! I'm not engaged to him! I haven't even spoke to the guy!"

The doctor frowned. "But you said you were going to marry him.."

Cas blushed. "I was- I was talking to myself."

"Well next time you talk to yourself say that you're single and end the conversation."

Cas sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know."

John tapped the doctor on the shoulder. "Excuse me, where's the pharmacy? My mother in law needs something for her heart."

"It's in the lobby."

"Thank you." He looked at Cas. "Castiel, right? Here, the family moved to the waiting room. Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's family peered at Cas expectantly from where they were sitting. He shifted uncomfortably.

Grandma was the first to speak. "Well? How'd you meet Sam?"

Mary patted her arm. "Mom, he seems a bit overwhelmed, maybe he doesn't want to talk."

"Well, it's depressing in here, we could all use something nice to listen to."

John huffed. "How do you know it was nice."

John crossed his arms. "Last time I heard from him he was dating some girl Jessica."

Mary shook her head. "That was a few years ago, hon. Besides, I heard she was a bit... pretentious. I don't want my baby with someone like that. He's got a nice man now who wants to settle down with him." She smiled sweetly at Castiel.

One of the cousins looked at him excitedly. "Did you steal him from Jessica? Did he have to sneak behind her back to see you? Did you guys have to elope."

"Uhh... no. I didn't- I didn't steal him."

The cousin seemed disappointed but not too disappointed. "Was it love at first?"

Grandma piped up. "I can tell it was love at first sight. I can sense these things." She winked.

Bobby  rolled his eyes. "Elsie, let him tell the damn story."

She glared at him. "He is telling it."

"I bet he picked you up with that fancy lawyer car of his," Elsie laughed.

"What was it about him? Y'know, that caught your eye?" Mary asked with a look in her eye that reminded Cas of when his dad got sappy.

He blushed. "It was his smile, actually."

John rolled his eyes. "They're caps. Six hundred bucks a tooth."

Mary smacked his arm. "Shh." She looked at Cas and nodded.

"Well, uh, we saw each other and Sam, um, he smiled. And I knew that my life would never be the same."

The family let out their collective sighs and 'aww's.

 

 

Balthazar leered at Castiel as he walked toward the door. "Tomorrow night."

Cas raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I got tickets to the hockey game for tomorrow night, Cassie."

"Oh, uh, no thanks."

"Where are you going at this time? You cheating on me?"

"We're not dating. I'm going to the hospital. Excuse me." He pushed past.

 

 

The monitor was letting out a steady beeping. Cas sighed. Sam looked so small and fragile laying in the hospital bed.

"Hi." Cas wrung his hands, nervously. "Uh, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here. In the middle of the night. Alone. Well, I thought I should introduce myself. I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak. You're, uh, you're family thinks we're engaged. I've- I've never been engaged before so this is... new. I'm... so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wish you were awake right now. This wouldn't have happened if you were awake. Not that I'm blaming you. Shit. I'm just," he sighed. "When I was a kid I always dreamed about where I would be and who I would be with. We would, we would have a family and a- a house and I would be normal. But I'm not complaining. I'm very lucky. Way  luckier than a lot of people. I have my own apartment. And a cat. And no one eats my favorite cereal. I've just never met someone that I could just laugh with... I- I thought that would be you... Do you believe in love at first sight?" He shook his head. "I bet you don't. You're too smart for that. Okay, what about- what about seeing someone and... and just knowing that if they knew you- if they really knew you- they would know. They would know that you were the one for them. And they would dump the model they were with and realize that you... you were the one they wanted to grow old with."

The minutes passed by and there was no movement from Sam. Cas got more comfortable in the chair. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you haven't talked to?" He whispered. "Or spent the night confusing a guy in a coma because you were so alone?" The machine answered for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Castiel? Honey?"

Cas sighed, scrunching his eyes when a hand touched his face. "Mom?" He mumbled. He blinked a few times and startled when he saw Mary hovering over him. He blushed. "Oh. Uh. Hi."

Mary smiled. "Were you here all night?" Cas looked around. He hadn't meant to fall asleep here. He sat up straight and stretched, wincing. "You're like me, I could sleep anywhere."

"And she has," John said playfully. Mary smacked his arm. He looked at Sam. "The boy's got more color now. Doesn't look like death."

"John, don't say that."

Cas coughed. "Uh, I- I should probably go. I have to feed my cat. It was good seeing you guys, though." He got up and started making his way to the door.

Mary grabbed John's hand. "John, ask him."

John sighed. "Uh...  We didn't get to celebrate Christmas and Mary," Mary nudged him, " _We_ were all wondering if you would join."

Cas glanced at Sam. God, this was wrong. "I-I would love to. I really would. But, I can't."

Mary frowned. "Dean will be there."

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Dean yet."

"No, not yet."

Mary smiled. "He will be so happy to meet you. So you'll come tonight?"

"I- I have work. I really shouldn't."

Mary took out her phone and handed it to him. "Put in your number. We'll find some way to convince you." She smiled. Cas punched in his number, defeated.

John handed over a card. "It's, um, it's my business card. Another number to call. We buy furniture from dead people."

"Oh." Cas pocketed the card. "Thank you." He looked at Sam one last time. "So... bye. Thank you, really," he smiled.

Mary gave him a gentle smile in return. "Bye, hon."

John grunted a 'see you later'.

 

 

 

 

 

Cas let out a deep breath as he walked toward the elevator. Why. Why had he gotten himself into this. _Why_.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" A nurse was fast-walking toward him with a large box in her hands.

"What?! What do you want?!" He shouted, frustrated, pressing the elevator button.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Mr. Winchester, I know this is a tough time, but your husband's things-"

"He is not my husband!" He yelled. 

The nurse blinked, shocked at the outburst. "I- I'm sorry.. your  _fiancé's,_ uh, Sam Winchester's things. You need to take them home."

A man cleared his throat. "You're Sam's fiancé?"

Cas nodded wearily and grabbed the box from the nurse. He stifled a sight when the man got int the elevator with him.

"I'm Brady, I'm a buddy of Sam's at the firm."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's a great  guy. But you already know that." Brady laughed. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I just wanted to send my good wishes. Sam's had a really tough time, with the accident last month and now this.."

"Accident?" Cas asked, confused. He hadn't noticed Sam missing for a long period of time last month or looking beat up.

Brady groaned. "Oh, god, what did he tell you? Did he tell you it was my fault? I'm a lawyer, okay! I _always_ have a pencil on me! Even when playing basketball!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new school and it took me a while to get adjusted. I'm in the flow now though so I'm picking this story back up! I guess my goal is to be done with it by New Year's? It's a hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael raised his eyebrow. "I really don't see what the big deal is." He turned to the hot dog guy. "Just mustard."

"Michael, they think I'm their future son-in-law! It's a big deal! The grandma has a heart thing and if I tell them she'll have a heart attack and die and it's gonna be all my fault! I can't have grandma blood on my hands for the rest of my life! I'm not stable enough for that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Just go with it then."

"Go with it?!"

"Why not? You're so worried about coming clean. Go with it, then when Sam wakes up the family will be so focused on that, they won't even care."

Cas chewed on his bottom lip, thinking it over. "What if... What if he never comes out of his coma?"

Michael shrugged. "Then who's to know?"

Cas groaned. "What did I get myself into?" He slumped when his boss patted his back sympathetically. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel took a deep breath looking up at the Winchester house, and nervously adjusted his tie. He could see his breath, made visible by the cold. What was he doing here? This was so so so wrong. He should just go home. He made a move to turn around but froze when someone called his name.

"Castiel!"

Cas smiled. "Hi, Bobby."

"How are ya? Didn't think you'd show."

"I'm... good."

"Sit. Keep me company. I don't like to smoke in the house."

They sat down on the steps that led to the front lawn. 

Bobby took out a cigarette and lit it. "Want one?"

Cas shook his head.

"Don't start, son. I'm tryin' to quit." He took a drag and exhaled, closing his eyes briefly. "Smoke don't bother you, does it?

"No, it's fine."

Bobby nodded. Cas fidgeted with his sleeve as the older man remained quiet for a couple of minutes. He startled when Bobby broke the silence. "Did you know that I'm Sam's godfather?"

Cas raised his eyebrows at the new information. "You guys are Catholic?"

Bobby chuckled. "No, John officiated it."

"Oh."

"When you're a godfather, you become part of the family. It's a good thing to be. Family's very important." He paused, inhaling from the end of the cigarette. He looked over the Christmas decorations across the street. "Especially around this time of the year. Where's, uh, wheres your family, boy? Are your parents around?"

Cas felt his face flush a bit. "No. My mom passed away when I was born and a few years ago my dad got sick. We moved here from Indiana so he could stay at a research hospital."

Bobby grunted. "Research. The medical term for expensive."

"Pretty much, yeah," Cas laughed lightly. "I-I had to, uh, quit school. Got myself a job at the train station. About a year ago he, um, passed away."

Bobby nodded. "My wife, Karen, passed two years ago."

Cas waited for a further explanation. After a minute, he realized he wasn't going to get one. "I'm sorry."

"It was rough. John helped me through it, though."

"You two sound like good friends."

"The best." Bobby flicked the butt of his finished cigarette into the gutter and stood up. Cas followed suit. "Castiel, the Winchesters took me in as part of their family. I would never let anyone hurt any of them." He squinted at Cas, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"N-neither would I."

Bobby was still looking at him that way. "I know."

They heard a door open and Mary's voice carried through the dark. "Castiel! You made it! Bobby get your ass in here, don't think I don't know what you're doing."

They began their walk to the front door. Mary rubbed her arms. "Hurry up, it's freezing." She gave Cas a hug. "Elsie made eggnog," she informed Bobby. 

Bobby leaned down to whisper in Castiel's ear. "Stick to soda, kid."


End file.
